Not Even a Kiss
by iRISHiVIP4Life
Summary: Selina Starfire is a 5th year Ravenclaw, but is constantly put down by Hogwarts' bully, Draco Malfoy. After an hour of being paired together for a Potions class, he asks Selina to rendezvous... What's wrong with him? Rated T for language. Dralina. Flufftastic.
1. Prologue: Just Another Batch of Insults

**A/N: O hai people.  
>Um, this is my first DracoxOC fic, so please no flames :c<br>****I'm grateful for every review :3**

**Setting: Hogwarts, 5th year. Around April/May  
>Characters: Alyssa Miller, Gabrielle Smith (not in any way related to Zacharias), Kimberly Sheringham, Selina Starfire, Brianna Pixie Wainwright (who is two years older than Selina, who is on Harry's year), Draco Malfoy, Severus Snape (slightly), Pansy Parkinson... etc.<br>****Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing but the plot and Selina. The other OC's belong to their creators and the Harry Potter world belongs to God.  
>I mean J.K. Rowling.<br>Cyber cookies for people who like it ^^ **

* * *

><p><em>Prologue: Just Another Batch of Insults<em>

Two Weeks Prior

A group of girls, within a class of Hogwarts students, waited outside the Transfiguration classroom for the professor. One had almost bleach-blonde hair, and wore a black and canary yellow tie. Her name was Kimberly Sheringham, the only Seer in her House, and possibly the school, other than Professor Trelawney.

Another one of the girls was small, light-brown haired, the youngest in her class and wore a blue crest on her jumper. Alyssa Miller was a young but smart Ravenclaw, who registered as an Animagus at the age of fourteen, and her form is a sky-blue butterfly.

The girl next to Alyssa was tall, dark-brown haired and had dyed, pink streaks that she got updated regularly. She was a proud Gryffindor, but had a slight fault in herself. She was a dark Veela, and she tries her best to stop it from spreading around the school. Her name was Gabrielle Smith, and was part-French, like Kimberly.

Beside Gabrielle, in their small circle of friends, stood a quite unusual student at Hogwarts. She often got mistaken for Ginny Weasley, and despised it. The teenager who wasn't really a teenager had vibrant ginger and red hair. Her face was pale and white as snow, and she was the most rebellious of the circle of friends, next to Gabrielle. The unusual thing about May Carter was that she had lived for over one hundred years, and yet still had the body of a teenager. This was because she was a vampire from Italy, who travelled around most of Asia during her century-long life, before moving to England and attending Hogwarts. The vampires in Italy were unusual, because not only were they vampires, they also had magical powers too, so some would call them partially immortal wizards. May was a Slytherin, by the way.

To the left of May was the final girl in the circle. Her name was Selina Starfire, and she was a metamorphmagus. Her hair was currently a light blue colour, and she was a Ravenclaw like Alyssa. She loved each of her friends and they had the best of times together.

Right now they were talking about Cho Chang, a subject common among Selina, Alyssa and their house.

"I mean, why? Cedric's been dead a year now, and she cries like it happened yesterday!" Exclaimed Selina, exasperated.

"I'm surprised Ravenclaw Tower hasn't flooded by now." Alyssa rolled her eyes, and bent down to take her Transfiguration book out of her bag.

May imitated Alyssa's eye movements and replied, "I feel sorry for you two, she annoys me and she hasn't said two words to me."

"If you're lucky it might stay that way." Gabrielle interjected, and they all laughed.

Kim was just about to comment on how the Hufflepuffs even got over Diggory's death, when someone unwanted interrupted.

"Making mean remarks about other students? I just might have to dock House points for that, Starfire."

Draco Malfoy stood behind the girls, towering over them and smiling deviously.

"Why do you always pick on us Ravenclaws? Is it the new trend or something?" Alyssa spat. Draco ignored her.

"Make it 15 points for the remarks, and I'll dock another 10 for Starfire's distracting hair colour." He smirked, Pansy clinging to his arm. "10 more from Ravenclaw for Miller being an annoying fuck and simply because I don't like her, and I'll take 15 points from Gryffindor for Gabrielle being an ugly slut, and 10 more for her being friends with Potter. I might also take 25 points from Hufflepuff because Sheringham is... A Hufflepuff, which in itself is a good enough excuse for punishment."

"Stop bullying and abusing your post in the Inquisitorial Squad, Malfoy. You'll one day pay for it with an impossible mission that threatens your life." Kim gave Malfoy a death glare similar to that of a Basilisk.

Pansy laughed shrilly. "Draco doesn't speak Hufflepuff, sorry."

"Oh, so that means you do?" Gabrielle spoke up.

Pansy scowled. "Come on Drakeykins, let's go."

Draco freed himself from Pansy's grasp as she tried to pull him away and turned to May.

"I honestly can't see why you hang around with such.. Vermin. Miller is an insane stalker who needs an application for St Mungo's, Sheringham is a bloody Hufflepuff for Merlin's sake, that's reason enough, Smith is the ugliest piece of illiterate shit I've ever had the displeasure to meet, and Starfire is half-blood vermin who belongs in nothing more than a circus."

May glared up at Draco. "If you don't like them, then fuck off. Nobody asked for your fucking criticism or opinion on my friends, and frankly, nobody cares about what you have to say."

"Don't you dare swear at my Drakeykins you-!" Pansy began, but she stopped and looked when she saw Draco turn on Selina.

"I may not like you and your friends, but I honestly hate you the most. Do us all a favour and go fall into an abyss and die, because nobody needs or cares about you. You're ugly, fat, and you show off your stupid powers like you own the place. I hope you get poisoned at dinner and your body organs slowly shut down, making you go through unbearable pain, you whore."

And then he was gone, Pansy with him.

"..That was uncalled for." Alyssa spoke after a minute's silence.

"Why does he always pick on me?" Said Selina, annoyed and slightly hurt.

Kim patted her back and hugged her. "Don't mind him, he's a snotty, no-good pure-blood who will pay the ultimate price, trust me."

"Yeah, what was that about a mission?" Asked May curiously.

"You guys know that I'm not supposed to tell you much about the future, but Draco will be forced into doing something evil, and he'll slowly break because of it. That's all I can say."

"So basically, Karma will kick him straight up the ass?" Said Gabrielle, beaming at the thought.

"Pretty much."

"Why was I put into Slytherin with such immature children?" May sighed, and picked up her bag, as Professor McGonagall was making her way down the corridor for class.

"Maybe you think they're children because you're nearly one hundred and fifteen years old?" Kim suggested.

The girls giggled, and stepped into class for an hour of transfiguring and lectures about O.W.L.s.


	2. Paired for Potions

**A/N: Here's the official first chapter :3  
>As always, I own nothing but Selina and the plot I came up with.<br>****Love&hugs if you're reading this! 3**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 1: Paired for Potions<em>

"Selina, this is the last time I'm going to call you. GET UP!" The words were barely said before a huge textbook was thrown at aforementioned girl.

As the book made contact with the girl's back (She was on her stomach, spread-eagled and her hair covering her face) she started and sat up immediately.

"I WAS GETTING UP, YOU STUPID SOD!" She screeched, angrily tying her hair up with a bobbin that was on her wrist.

She vaguely realised what she just said. Sod. Heh. I'm in Britain too long.

The metamorphmagus pulled herself out of bed, and a shiver was sent down her spine as her bare feet hit the cold stone floor of the 5th year Ravenclaw dorms.

"What time is it?" She inquired in the midst of a yawn, while simultaneously rubbing her eyes of any excess 'sleep'.

The smaller girl who threw the book took it back off of Selina's bed, fuming. "It's 7:40." Spat Alyssa. Before Selina could panic, Alyssa stated, "I'm back from breakfast and everything. I called you at seven, you said you were getting up and you'd meet me in the Great Hall. By half seven I thought something had happened to you, and I come back in to see your lazy ass still in bed."

When Alyssa was finished Selina was already pulling on her skirt and shirt. "I- I didn't know! I thought I'd stay for five more minutes-"

The American girl wasn't hearing of it.

"I'll see you in potions. Try not to be late, I'm sick of your lie-ins and hair colours getting Ravenclaw points deducted."

And with a flash of black robes and a slam of the door, Alyssa was gone.

The coldness of her voice left Selina a bit unnerved for a moment, but she soon snapped out of it and pulled the rest of her uniform on with utmost haste.

After getting dressed she turned to her bedside table and grabbed her watch. 7:44. She could make it..

The blue-haired girl yanked her makeup bag from under her bed and sprinted to the bathrooms. She ripped it open and hastily put on concealer, blush, mascara and clear lip-gloss.

"7:49. Okay. I can still do this.." The 15-year-old glanced one more time in the mirror, threw her makeup back in her small bag especially for it, sprinted back out and threw it on her bed.

Subconsciously, she began to talk to herself in panic.

"I have to have everything... Okay, books. Thursday, what do I have Thursday.. Um.. Potions. First class-"

She stopped in her tracks, books in her hands.

"Oh, no! If I'm late for Snape again I'm /so/ going to get a detention. If I get a detention I might get a Howler from home... Oh Merlin, this isn't good.."

She paced across the dormitory. Alyssa's bed, her bed, Rose's bed, Padma's bed, Marietta's bed, start over.

"Potions.. History of Magic.. D.A.D.A.. Arithmancy... Yes. That's it. Books.."

She quickly gathered her books and threw them into her bag, now wondering about homework.

"Any homework due.. Potions. Essay, wrote it last night. Common Room. Yes." She spoke in a low tone, running down the stairs to the common room to see her scroll by the window.

"Ink should be dry now.." As soon as she know it was, she rolled it up and brought it back up to her room and shoved it in her bag unceremoniously.

"Fell asleep in History of Magic, Rose said it was just to revise, I'll do that during class.. Uhh, D.A.D.A, summarise chapters 10-14... Due next week, grand. Don't have to do that yet.. Arithmancy.. Study theorems, due today. Did that last night..."

After a few more minutes of sorting out books, scrolls and stationary, Selina was out the door.

She checked her watch for the third time. "7:56! FUUUCK!"

The Ravenclaw sprinted down the spiralling staircase, thinking not of missing breakfast, but of being late for class. Again.

She tripped over her robes near the end, and fell the last few steps onto the flat ground.

Right on her face.

Usually she'd whine to herself, then get up slowly and check herself for injuries.

But this time she got straight back up and kept running, quickly wiping the blood from her lip with the back of her sleeve.

Down five more flights of stairs, running past people lining in front of classroom doors, down to the Entrance hall, down the staircase leading to the dungeons, down the dark corridor there to the last door which led to the Potions classroom.

BANG.

She hadn't meant to bang the door like that. She wished she hadn't, because now everyone turned from the front of the class to stare straight at her.

Selina gulped.

She was late, and she didn't dare meet Professor Snape's eyes.

"Miss Starfire, that is the third time you have been late for this class. As I recall, I have warned you not so much as a week ago not to be late again. 20 points from Ravenclaw."

Selina cringed. Usually is was only 5.

"Another 10 points for your vibrant hair colour. How many times have I told you not to show off your idiotic powers in my classroom?" Snape sneered, his black eyes boring into Selina. "Turn it a normal shade before I detain you, Starfire. Now sit down."

Shit, Selina thought. She was so busy with everything else that she forgot to turn her hair a different colour. She hastily turned it a black shade, looking around for a free seat.

"Sir.. There's no seats left." She said, her throat dry.

Snape looked up, looking lethal. "Don't be stupid and an embarrassment to your house, Starfire. There's a seat beside Mr. Malfoy."

Selina slowly looked towards the Slytherin side of the room. Beside Malfoy, sure enough, there was a spare place.

"But sir-"

"Sit down, Starfire. Another 10 points from Ravenclaw for contradicting me." Spat Snape.

She couldn't argue, otherwise she'd get a detention. She simply hung her head, not daring to meet the eyes of any fellow Ravenclaws and dragged herself to Malfoy's desk, which was near the back of the room.

She didn't look at him at all as she sat down. The black-haired girl took out her book, parchment, quill and ink, before dropping her bag and resting her head on her right palm.

"Now that you're all here, finally-" Snape glared at Selina, "-You should know that today you will learn to brew a Wiggenweld Potion. You have already copied down the effects and origin of it, now you will brew it."

Wiggenweld Potion.. thought Selina, Mother mentioned it before, isn't it a Healing potion?

"The people you are sitting beside are your partners for today. You have one hour. Begin."

Selina and Malfoy sat in silence for a minute. How could two people who hate eachother, work together to brew a damn potion?

"Get the ingredients, Starfire. I'll brew it myself." Said Malfoy eventually. His voice wasn't cold, jeering or intimidating. It was.. Normal.

"And why can't I brew it?" She sneered. Just because he was either tired or sick doesn't mean she should be nice to him, no matter how cute he happened to look up close.

"Everyone knows you're prone to melting your cauldron, especially with hard potions. I'm not having my perfect Potions grades faltering over your atrocious skills at the subject. Now go get the ingredients."

Selina huffed, but left to the top of the room to take a small basket, which was to carry the ingredients in.

"Horklump juice.." She found it and took the small bottle gingerly, putting it in the basket. "Flobberworm mucus, I think.." She struggled to remember all of the ingredients needed.

"Wiggentree bark, obviously.. Chizpurfle fangs.. Billywig sting slime.. Some mint.. Boom Berry juice.. Honeywater.. Sloth brain mucus, ew... Moondew drops.. Asphodel.. Dittany.."

Collecting all the ingredients took a few minutes, and after she was finished she took them back to Malfoy's desk and dropped them, though a bit gingerly, since there were glass bottles in there.

Malfoy stood and checked the basket, taking out each ingredient and inspecting it as if to see if she took the wrong ones on purpose.

"Where are the rest?" He asked as he finished, mildly amused.

"What are you talking about? That's them all... Right?" She said, her voice wavering in embarrassment.

The Slytherin sniggered. "There's still Moly petals, Salamander blood, Lionfish spines, a unicorn horn and wolfsbane. Merlin Selina, you really are a menace at potions."

Selina knew all too well that he just called her by her given name, but she said nothing. "Well I'm so sorry if I don't study every single damn potion and their ingredients. In case you didn't notice, I was late, therefore I didn't get a chance to copy down notes about Wiggenweld." She retaliated, trying to start an argument just to keep herself sane. Malfoy not being a prick wasn't normal, and it was irritating her.

Malfoy ignored her sneer, which enraged her further. "Stay there while I get the other ingredients. Try not to break anything."

The metamorphmagus glared at the back of the blonde's head as he left for the cabinet.

The fuck is wrong with him? He must be sick or something. He would usually pick on me for everything, and deduct points.. This isn't like him, at all. I might fancy the arse off him, but at least I put an effort in to ensure the continuity of our daily rivalries!

"Back." Said Malfoy, putting down the last ingredients and lining them up according to the time they have to be put in.

"No shit, Sherlock." Replied Selina sarcastically.

Once again, he ignored her unkindness. What was wrong with him? Selina felt like shaking him until he was mean to her, just to keep herself from going mad. She was a creature of habit, therefore anything different in her life irritates her deeply.

"Come on, let's get this over with." She said, through gritted teeth.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: asdfghjkl.**

**I realise the basket idea was a bit stupid, but I just thought it would be easier for them to carry the ingredients.  
>Criticisms are always accepted, and apologies for any typing mistakes!<br>I'm sorry to say the chapters will get sufficiently shorter as the story goes on.  
>It was originally all in one but I split it into chapters. :I <strong>

**The only thing I don't ask for is flame or hate. Took a lot of courage to upload this, so be nice D: 3**

**Free cyber pizza if you liked my fic so far. :3**

**R&R? :3**


	3. An Unexpected Invitation

**A/N: Apologies in advance for the tiny chapter D:  
><strong>**But I hope you still like it hkfadjhgsfd;**

**GirlWithHotPinkSunglasses: Thanks for reviewing. :3 I like Klaine too ^_^ *le hugs***

**On with the fanfiction! :D**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 2: An Unexpected Invitation<em>

Almost an hour later, Selina and Malfoy were still working hard on their potion.

"Quick- Starfire- Hand me the Wiggentree bark, it's the final ingredient and has to be added now."

...Well, Malfoy was.

Selina looked up from her seat, dazed. Throughout the whole lesson Malfoy had done most of the work. She didn't argue much, since she didn't even like potions and would probably make a mistake anyway. So she had left Draco to his work, while she sat there doing nothing, occasionally doodling on a corner of parchment or glancing at her friends.

"NOW, STARFIRE!" Snapped Malfoy, stirring the potion quickly.

Selina stood abruptly and slammed the jar of Wiggentree bark beside their cauldron, half-heartedly glaring at him, almost begging him to argue inside her mind.

After a moment of silence wherein Malfoy added the last ingredient to the potion, Selina added, "I'm not giving you that ingredient willingly, you know. I only did it because I had to."

Such a crappy argument starter. She cringed inwardly. But it was better than nothing.

"Oh come now Selina, we all know you'd give me anything." Malfoy checked the potion once more, stirring it a few times, before leaving it to simmer for the remainder of the class.

The Ravenclaw knew all too well that Malfoy had just used her first name again.

The way it rolled off his lips.. Her name seemed to almost belong there.. Why hadn't she noticed that the first time?

She felt herself starting to blush profusely, because she had just noticed then that the whole time she had been staring at his lips. So full-looking and kissable..

Selina looked away, trying to will herself to have a darker shade of skin to make her blush less conspicuous, but then again, wouldn't Malfoy begin to wonder WHY she did that in the first place if he never even noticed her blush? And it wouldn't it be even more embarrassing if he had noticed it, therefore knew why she wanted to have tanned skin?

So instead of that, she looked back to him, feeling extremely brave as she met his grey eyes, determined not to so much as glance at his lips.

"Whoever told you that is a big fat liar." She said in what she hoped was a rude manner. "I wouldn't give you anything Malfoy. Not so much as a.."

She started to stare at his lips again. Shit.

"A.."

She couldn't even think. Why couldn't she just kiss him right there? What would be so wrong about it?

"A kiss!"

_Why the fuck did I say that._

As soon as she said the words she regretted it. Her face turned tomato-red and she considered Accio-ing her Time-Turner, or simply Obliviating Malfoy.

_I really shouldn't have said that. Damn Malfoy and his sexy lips._

But Snape would surely give her detention for using magic, or confiscate her Time-Turner.

_Oh Lord, I can't even.._

She turned away from him completely and waited for him to laugh, cringing and wishing to fall through the floor and to never be seen again.

"Oh? A kiss?"

_Why can't I just die._

Time must have been on her side, because just at that moment, the bell rang for the end of class.

Snape asked for their homework, and Selina was first to give it up, practically sprinting to the top of the classroom, just to get away from Malfoy and his smirk.

Selina audibly sighed as she walked back to their desk, not caring if Draco heard. She began to pack up her bag when Malfoy passed her and turned to face her directly.

"Meet me outside here after dinner. I'll be waiting for that kiss."

If that wasn't bad enough, Malfoy winked and left the room.

WINKED.

Am I going completely bonkers? Do I need more sleep? Did Draco Malfoy just WINK at me?

Questions buzzed through her head as she left, meeting Alyssa at the door and walking to History of Magic together.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Another chapter uploaded!  
><strong>**The oneshot is actually complete, it's just a matter of getting around to putting them up.**

This one was so short, I realise it would have been easier if I had just combined the first with this one ._.  
>I'll try make them longer!<p>

**Tell me if you liked it pleease ^^  
>Free cyber sweeties if you did :3<strong>

**Reviews make my day, just sayin'. **


	4. Sometimes, All You Need Is Advice

**A/N: My story's only been up a few days and I'm already getting positive reactions!  
><strong>**I'm sooo grateful :3  
>To make the story shorter and that chapters longer, I've just combined two.<br>...If you even call the first one a chapter .-.**

**Enjoy! :D **

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 3: Sometimes, All You Need Is Advice<em>

"Today, class, we shall be starting a new chapter, which is the history of how magic was channelled, and how exactly the invention of the wand came to pass..."

Selina knew all too well that she had made a promise to herself at the beginning of the year to listen more in this class, but surely this is an exception? This whole Malfoy situation?

Not five minutes into the class and Selina chose to tune out of Professor Binn's lecture altogether. She pulled out fresh parchment, a quill and dipped it into her ink before writing.

_Why would Draco wink at me like that, asking me to meet him after dinner for a kiss?  
><em>

She hadn't noticed that she wrote 'Draco'.

_Could it be a set-up? I've heard from other Ravenclaws that he challenged Harry Potter to a duel at midnight, but he didn't show up, and instead told Professor McGonagall that they were out of bed.._

_Or could it be genuine? It's very unlikely, but could there be a possibility? All year he's been completely rotten to me. Detention every day, docking points for the amusement.. I can't see how that means he likes me._

_If anything.. He's jealous? Maybe?_

_Jealousy is a powerful thing.. Me thinks it's why he picks on Harry Potter. Not really Ron Weasley or Hermione Granger.. He picks on them because he was brought up to hate blood-traitors and Muggle-borns.._

_But I honestly think that it's either just to get me into more trouble, basically. Whether it's jealousy or just plain hatred.  
><em>

Selina flicked her bangs out of her eyes and read what she had just written. She was satisfied with her brainstorming, as the likeliness, in all honesty, of Draco Malfoy having a crush on her is very low. Up until fourth year he never looked at her often. Maybe the odd time, glancing at her hair colour or looking her up and down, but that's it.

This year was completely different. What with Professor Umbridge and her stupid Squad, to Malfoy becoming a prefect, from the second they both stepped foot on school grounds, Draco had been down her throat.

Detention for this, 10 points from Ravenclaw for that.. Ratting her out to teachers and insulting her every chance he got.. Surely that meant that he honestly disliked her very existence?

Any other boy that had ever liked her had been shy around her, and eventually became very friendly with her. Cory, especially.

It made no sense to her. If you like somebody, be nice to them and get to know them.

Okay, yes, she was mean to Draco even though she fancied the arse off of him, but she only did that because he was mean to her..

But maybe that was why Draco was mean to her too? Because she was as cold?

Maybe if she hadn't have been so keen to argue with him today, he would have actually been nice to her?

Was that why he was neutral?

Or was it her initial impression; he was too tired to argue, or was sick? Stressed over exams, maybe? No time to argue?

This was all so confusing.

She needed some advice.

* * *

><p>As soon as the bell rang for lunch, Selina rushed out of History of Magic to find her long-time friend, Brianna Pixie.<p>

She couldn't think of anyone else better for the job. Pixie was older, so immediately that's a good thing, more experience.

Nobody else knew that she crushed on Draco as hard as she did, because everyone else was so busy giggling at Alyssa's obsession with him that nobody took notice of Selina's glances in the blonde's direction.

Alyssa herself would go crazy, and accuse Selina of 'trying to steal her man'.

Kimmie would have already predicted it, but would warn her to be careful around prats like Draco.

Gabrielle would probably smile and nod, then rush to owl in a application to St. Mungo's for her.

Rose and May would be so caught up in their studies that they probably wouldn't listen to her.

And Destery would pinch her cheeks, say she has a cute crush, and then keep teasing her about it.

So Pixie was the best person to talk to.

Selina had asked around the Slytherin table at lunch, trying her best to ignore the suggestive smirks coming from a certain Seeker sitting there.

Once she had found out that Pixie was in the library, she sprinted all the way up to it, only stopping when she reached the entrance, breathing heavily and quite pink in the cheeks.

"Pixie!" She called the loudest that Madam Pince would allow, before walking briskly over to the table Pixie was sitting at and sat down across from her. "You'll never guess what just happened!" She said breathlessly, flicking the hair from her eyes again.

Her Slytherin friend looked up from the book she was reading, though it almost seemed that she wasn't reading it at all. Just staring at the pages.

"What happened Selina?" She asked, calm shock on her face.

The metamorphmagus took a breath, and spoke in a rush.

"Draco was acting all weird and not himself in potions. The only seat left was beside him because I was late, and we had a kind of argument, but not really since he wasn't arguing back. And by accident I said, 'I wouldn't give you so much as a kiss!' Oh Pixie, I was so embarrassed! You know I have a huge crush on him at the moment and at the moment I just wanted to melt into the floor.. But instead he smirked! And when the bell rang he said 'Meet me outside here after diner, I'll be waiting for that kiss.' And he walked out!"

Selina took a moment to get her breath back to normal after blurting all of that out hastily.

"I think he's going to trick me by not showing but because he hates me but I don't know! I've been thinking about it my whole History of Magic class!" She said desperately.

Pixie merely chuckled. "Sounds complicated."

For barely a second Selina thought she saw Pixie's eyes glance over to the other side of the room, where Snape was looking at a book with mild interest.

But Pixie's eyes were back to Selina before she had time to process what she just saw.

Selina sighed. "I don't know.. For a Ravenclaw, I'm so confused. I mean, one day he gives me detention, the next day he asks me to rendezvous! Awhile ago my friends said he gives me such a hard time because he wants my attention.. But I think he just doesn't like me." She looked down at her hands and her expression dropped to one of hurt.

"Hell, go for it." Pixie smiled reassuringly. Selina looked back up and smiled a little in return. "And your friends were right on that. He does want your attention." She chuckled once more. "I may not have personal experience, but I do have visual knowledge. I see how it goes down."

Selina still looked a little uncertain. "I heard some say that he crushes on me too, just as a joke, but I don't see why he'd be so mean to me if he does like me like that.."

Emphasize 'if'. She thought sadly, and for a second she felt the emotion of unrequited love. Or 'crush', in her case.

Pixie smiled wider. "Boys do that. They say, 'Oh no, she's not coming to me on her own, I must get her attention somehow! Oh, I know! Teasing!'" She giggled a little and closed her journal, which was by the book that she was reading. "So go, Selina. I wish I had someone to ask me out." She fixed her green and silver tie with one hand before continuing, "I know Draco, and that to me sounds like he means it."

The Ravenclaw shrugged, still a bit unsure. "Maybe.. But he might trick me and not show up.. Are you sure he's not just playing some sort of game with my mind to make me think that he likes me?" She asked, wanting to be absolutely positive. She didn't want to show up all hopeful, just to have Draco turn up 10 minutes later, laughing at her and taunting her for thinking that he'd actually wait for a kiss from her..

Pixie's soothing voice snapped her out of her horrific vision.

"Yes, I'm sure. And if he does, I'll personally kick his ass."

For the second time, the now blue-haired girl thought she saw Pixie looking over at Snape. She blinked, and Pixie's eyes were back on her. Was it a trick of the light, or..?

"Trust me on this Selina, just go. And if he doesn't show up.. Oh well, at least you get out for a bit." She finished indifferently.

Selina nodded, and smiled. Pixie's calm voice was like a phoenix song. It gave her the confidence to do this, and she was extremely grateful for it.

"Thank you, Pixie! I couldn't really discuss it with anyone else.. Alyssa already crushes on him too, Gabrielle hates him, Kim might have predicted it.. You know how it is. You're amazing when it comes to advice!" She stood up, walked around the table and hugged Pixie in her chair. "Thank you so much!"

Pixie hugged back. "I try, Selina." She smiled.


	5. Too Amazing to Be True

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed me so far :3 It gives me motivation to upload more :D  
>Again, this is a combination of what used to be two seperate chapters. I might just do this from now on if they're too short. :D<br>**

**Gryffindor Warrior:** **Thank you soo much ^^ It means a lot :3 *free hugs*  
><strong>**HPforever12321: :O You did? That's soo nice and kind of you. Thank you! *more free hugs***

**I hope you all like this next part :o**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 4: Too Amazing to Be True<em>

After a lunch and a long talk with Pixie about different things, Selina finally had to say goodbye to leave for Ravenclaw Tower to get that afternoon's books.

Even though during that time they had mostly spoken about Umbridge and her detentions, Snape, O.W.L.s, homework and studying, her thoughts steered straight back to her 'situation' with Draco as she walked the corridors to reach her common room.

Pixie was very convincing.. The more she thought about it, the more it made sense.

But even so, the part of her mind that remembered all of those times where Draco insulted her blood status, her powers and what happened with her father, clinged to those memories tightly and refused to think that a person who does those kinds of things actually had affectionate feelings for her all along.

It was all so complicated, like Pixie said herself, though Selina's rational (and part of her fantasizing) side of her was leaning more to the fact that Draco's offer was serious.

Selina was thinking so deeply of this that she was a bit shocked with herself when she got the question right at the bronze knocker. She stepped into the tower and collected her books, her mind still on Draco as she closed the door and made her way back down the spiral staircase to her next lesson.

If Draco really does crush on me, I'm not very impressed with the way he expressed his feelings, she thought bitterly.

'Half-blooded Irish vermin'.. 'Stupid Muggle of a father'.. 'Idiotic, clumsy circus freak'...

Even thinking of the names he called her and her family made her heart sink and her eyes turn moist.

She didn't understand how someone who treats her like she's a piece of filth, could possibly think that if they did that, she'd like them?

If it wasn't for Draco becoming a hot piece of ass in fourth year, she'd probably hate him even more than she pretended to nowadays, which was a lot.

When Selina finally reached the D.A.D.A classroom, she was almost tackled by her friends.

"Where were you?"

"You had no breakfast, AND you missed lunch!"

"We were looking for you everywhere!"

This was one of those times where Selina wished she didn't have over-protective friends. Knowing them, they probably thought she left to kill herself or something.

"Kim, Alyssa, Rose, calm down!"

Rose as another Ravenclaw, also from Italy, like May. She had blonde hair like Kim, but had bright, green eyes.

I was in the library with Pixie, I should have told you where I was going and I know I missed meals. I regret doing that because I'm sooo hungry right now." She answered all of their outbursts, followed by a particularly loud rumble in her stomach.

Kim laughed. "Well aren't you lucky I saved you some food. Here.." She reached into her bag and pulled out a few toasted sandwiches.

"I'm sorry if they're cold.. It was the first thing I saw and lunch was almost over-"

Selina yanked them from Kim's grip though, and when she took the first bite, she suddenly realised just how hungry she was.

She devoured all four sandwiches before Professor Umbridge even turned up for the class, which was unusual in itself, since Professor Umbridge was normally in the classroom, waiting for them.

Selina spent the majority of that class doodling on the inside of the cover of her textbook, since she had already read the book thrice over due to boredom on weekend evenings.

Subconsiously, she was writing _'Selina + Draco'_ with hearts around it, but her hesitant side made her draw a big question mark at the end, since it was still possible that he could not show up and laugh at her the next day, while telling all of his friends just how gullible she was.

* * *

><p>Kim left for her Divination class with the Slytherins, while Rose left for Ancient Runes. Selina followed Alyssa up to their Arithmancy room to sit on either side of Gabrielle, who had gotten there early.<p>

"Hagrid let us off early in C.O.M.C." She explained briefly, checking her nails as Selina and Alyssa unpacked their parchment and textbooks. "Parvati had an emotional breakdown over the stress of our O.. She was a tiny bit over-dramatic, but fucking Malfoy and his stupid cronies had a go at her, and Hagrid had to dismiss the class to lecture the ferret and calm Parvati down."

Selina refrained from slapping the Gryffindor across the face for that ferret joke, and simply glared at her as she took out her quills and ink.

Poor thing is still getting teased for that.. She thought sadly.

"Alright class, settle down.." Professor Vector's voice echoed through the room as she walked briskly to the top. The students fell silent and the class began.

For the first time all day, Selina actually began to take notes. She was writing furiously as Professor Vector spoke before a piece of paper was dropped on top of her parchment. She rolled her eyes, visibly aggravated, and dropped her quill to read it.

Are you okay? You haven't been yourself all day. :( -Lyssie

**^What she said, Selina. Honestly, you seem so distant. Is it exams? :/ -Gabby**

Selina sighed. Even if she was completely honest, she wouldn't put it in a note for fear of someone unwanted reading it.

She dipped her quill into her ink and scribbled a reply;

_Both of you, calm down, I'm fine. =_= I had a bad night's sleep, is all. And, as Alyssa will tell you Gab, I was also late today and I had nothing to eat except toasted sandwiches the brilliant Kim saved for me from lunch. Plus I was studying like crazy last night. Trust me, I'm just tired. -Selina_

...Seemed convincing enough, so she passed it back and took notes again, until she got her replies.

If you're absolutely sure, Sellie, I'll back off. But if something's wrong, just come and tell me, okay? -Lyssie

Alright fine, I'll stop worrying about you. But I still think something's bothering you. -Gabby

The metamorphmagus eyerolled, and whispered "Psst!" To get their attention.

When both of them looked up, Selina mouthed, 'I'm fine!' To them, making the most convincing 'fine' face as she could.

It seemed to suffice, as Alyssa and Gabrielle suddenly looked a lot less concerned. They smiled at her before returning to their own work for good.

Selina felt relieved. She'll be damned if the told them what was _actually_ bothering her since this morning.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Tu gusta?**

**Review if you liked it, I really wanna know. ^^  
>Plus reviews make me happy.<strong>  
><strong>VERY happy. :3<strong>


	6. Nerves and Anticipation

**A/N: I'M SOO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING. :I**

**I'm going away for the next week so I can't upload any more, but the actual story is finished a few months now. I just never uploaded it. I'm sorryyy. :I**

**Without further ado;**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 5: Nerves and Anticipation<em>

All throughout dinner, Selina was silent. She barely ate, and her only thoughts were on Draco Malfoy, and whether he'd show her up or not.

He himself seemed just as quiet as her. She had glanced over to him multiple times, only to find that he wasn't joking to his friends, or slagging off people. It was very odd behaviour, for Draco.

Selina tried to listen to Alyssa, but in the end she gave up. She could never multitask like that.

After about an hour at the Ravenlaw dinner table, the food vanished and students began to file out of the Great Hall, back to their common rooms for the night.

Selina's stomach started to feel light and fluttery, very much like the 'butterfly' sensation people tend to get, as she tagged along behind her friends out into the Entrance Hall where Selina's friends from different Houses said their goodnights.

"Goodnighty guys!" Said Kim happily, hugging all her friends.

When she got to Selina however, as she pulled away, she said in a mere whisper; "Expect a lot of arguments once you start dating."

Selina knew quite well that she should be used to this random-prediction thing that goes on with Kim, but yet she still stood there, awe-struck.

"Night!" She beamed once more before turning for the Hufflepuff dorms.

"Goodnight peoples." May saluted with her right hand, before laughing and adding, "Even though I never sleep."

As she and Gabrielle left, Selina's stomach did a backflip completely.

May caught up with Draco and flicked the back of his head.

"HEY DRACO, YOU'RE A FAG!" She shouted jokingly, before running off so Draco couldn't hit her back, even though he didn't even react in the first place.

"Bonsoir guys, I have to go and catch up with Harry!" Said Gabrielle excitedly, before turning and running up the marble staircase to catch up with the other Gryffindors.

"Come on Sel," said Alyssa, tugging her friend by the arm and leaving for the common rooms behind Rose and other Ravenclaws.

When Selina and her friends reached their common room and answered the riddle correctly (after about 15 minutes of brainstorming with most of their year), Alyssa plopped down in the common room sofa and opened her bag and started to do her homework, as did other Ravenclaws.

That was a thing in Ravenclaw Tower. Everyone did their homework as soon as they came in, and it would be dead silent for about another hour.

Selina herself did most of her homework too, though quite slowly so as to be the last one in the commons.

"Come on Selina, you coming up to bed?" Alyssa's high and squeaky voice penetrated the metamorphmagus' thoughts like a knife, and she struggled to find an intelligent excuse.

"Um.. I'm going to study a bit more, you know I never do.." She said sheepishly, holding up her Arithmancy book she was studying

Alyssa nodded, and suddenly looked like Alexandra, Selina's mother.

"I'm glad you've seen the error of your studying ways, Selina. I'm proud. It might be a bit late, it IS O.W.L year, but at least now you'll be prepared for your N.E.W.T.s."

Selina tried her best not to roll her eyes.

"Nighty, Sellie!" She said happily, before hopping up the stairs to bed.

As soon as Alyssa was out of earshot, Selina stood from her seat and fixed her hair in the mirror before opening the door to leave once again.

"I sure hope this is serious.." She said worriedly, closing the door quietly behind her.

* * *

><p>The Ravenclaw walked quietly along the corridors, peeking around corners twice and listening carefully before tip-toeing quickly and silently to the next one.<p>

"If I get caught I'll rage." She mumbled to nobody in particular.

She had snuck down 3 flights of stairs successfully, but the further she got, the more anxious she became. What if he wasn't there? What if he had tipped off a teacher like he did to Harry Potter in first year? What if he had told Umbridge?  
>That horrible possibility was enough to make Selina turn on her heel right there and then and run back to her dorms before it became true.<p>

Just as she decided to do so however, someone had tipped her shoulder.

She squealed, shivered and turned around, terrified.  
>"Sorry sir, I-" She began, almost in tears, when she saw none other than May standing behind her.<br>"Hey Selina, what'cha doing up so late?" She asked patronisingly, looking down on the smaller girl.  
>"It's only nine." Said Selina, eyerolling. "Why, what are YOU doing up so late?"<br>"I wander the corridors every night, it's kind of a thing going on with me."  
>"Don't you sleep?" Asked Selina incredulously.<br>"Are you retarded? You've known me five years and you don't know that I'm a fucking vampire?"  
>"I obviously knew that, but-"<br>"Vampires don't sleep, stupid. I mentioned it as we were saying goodnight!" She said, making a retarded face, imitating Selina.  
>"I-...Oh.. Right.. I thought that was just an exaggeration, and you know we never studied vampires in detail, so I don't know how you'd expect me to know that." Selina said hastily, getting more nervous about meeting with Draco, and whether she'd be caught.<p>

May raised her eyebrow. "Why are you talking so fast?" She asked curiously.  
>"No reason." Selina tried he best to sound as she usually did.<br>"There is a reason.. Your hair just turned orange." Said the vampire. "Excited, are we?"  
>"Nervous excitement, more like." Blurted the Ravenclaw.<br>"For what?" The Slytherin prodded. "...Wait... OH MY GOD. DON'T TELL ME-!" May suddenly beamed.  
>Selina folded her arms. "What?" She demanded, blushing a little.<br>"You're going to meet a guy, aren't you?" Whispered the natural ginger. "Who?"  
>"May.."<p>

"Whowhowhowhowhowhowho?"  
>"If you shut your face, leave me to my business and never tell anybody!"<br>"SURE!"

Selina gulped. "It's Draco Malfoy."

She quickly explained her whole day to May without even thinking, and when she was finished, May's mouth dropped.  
>"HE SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO LIKES YOU!"<br>"OH MY GOD, SHUT UP!" Selina's cheeks burned with embarrassment. "I'm on my way to meet him now, so I have to go!"  
>The vampire laughed. "USE PROTECTION!" She giggled before walking off, putting headphones on carelessly and turning onto another corridor.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: SO GUYS.  
>I'm so sorry I haven't updated in awhile. :I<strong>  
><strong>I don't like uploading more unless I get at least one review. But the lovely Vick did, so here you are.<strong>  
><strong>Did you enjoy?<strong>  
><strong>PLEEASE review. It's the only way you'll be able to read to the end.~<strong>


	7. Tell Me You Love Me First

**A/N: Finally, what it's been building up to. It's short, I know. :I I'm sorry. D:**

**IK IT'S SHORT. SH. :I**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 7: Tell Me You Love Me First<em>

This is it, Selina thought, as she walked down the stairs into the dungeons. Be ready for a flash of a camera and a lot of jeering voices.

Her palms started to sweat, and her started to shake a little with nervousness as she peeked her head around the last corner, holding her breath unconsciously.

Draco was standing there alright. But he was alone. He was leaning against the Potions classroom, his arms folded, one foot on the wall.

He looked a bit.. Embarrassed. Nobody was there to make fun of him. Nobody ever made fun of him, actually, so why was he blushing?

Selina, even though she felt glued to the spot, took a few steps outwards into the corridor.

The two looked at eachother for a moment. Staring, speechless.

"I.. I thought you wouldn't show." Said Malfoy hoarsely, rubbing the back of his neck with his palm, avoiding Selina's gaze.

"I thought _you_ wouldn't show.." She said quietly, taking a few more steps towards the blonde.

They stared at the floor awkwardly for a few more moments, before Selina spoke up again.

"Are you going to make fun of me for coming?" She asked, her voice shaking.

"...No.." Draco looked up towards Selina, "Why would I do that?"

"But.. Isn't this a.. A joke?" She whispered, looking at her fingernails as if they were most intriguing.

Draco ran a hand through his hair and said, "No. It's actually not. I thought you'd think it would be."

The Ravenclaw's eyes widened. "Really?"

"Yeah." The Slytherin said simply.

"...How should I be-"

"I'm still waiting for that kiss, you know." Draco said, regaining his confidence and smirking.

"I-.." Selina stopped, and folded her arms. "Tell me you love me first." She wasn't about to kiss someone who treated her horridly the entire year.

"Okay, fine. I love you." He said, and Selina felt a shiver run down her spine.

She smiled genuinely, stepped so close to Draco that they were less than a foot away from eachother, and kissed him lightly.

To Selina, it was the best kiss ever. Her chest lifted, her stomach's butterflies flew around crazily, and her whole body shivered lightly. His lips were so soft, almost like silk. All that imagining on what 'the kiss' would feel like, how it would feel like fireworks.. It did. Sparks flew around the two and Selina slowly wrapped her arms around Draco's neck, smiling into the kiss. Even though it wasn't her first kiss, it was the first kiss she had experienced that made her genuinely feel as if this guy was the one. It was so simple, sweet and naive. Draco placed his hands on Selina's petite hips, and after a minute or two, they pulled away for breath.

"I'll stop insulting you if you date me." Whispered Draco, twisting a lock of Selina's now bright pink hair between his fingers.

The Ravenclaw beamed, nodded and pulled Draco back into the kiss, this time more wild and passionate.

They kissed for a much longer period of time, when Selina pulled away to say quietly, "Does that mean I get all my House points back?" She giggled.

"All of them." Replied Draco, tilting up her chin to pull her back into another kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: PLS REVIEW. :C**  
><strong>It's the first time I described a kiss. :I Tell me if it's good? It means sosososo much.~ ^_^<strong>


	8. Epilogue: How Long?

**A/N: Tiny end to a big story, I know!**  
><strong>XD<strong>

**GO ON. READ. ;)**

* * *

><p><em>EPILOGUE: How long?<em>

"Since mid-fourth year." Replied Selina sheepishly. "What about you?"

"The start of this year." He smiled. "I thought about you a lot over the summer before, and I decided the best way to hide it was to treat you horribly."

"...So you actually liked me this whole year?" Selina looked up, gaping.

"Yeah. I thought you noticed. All guys tease girls when they like them. Didn't you know?" He laughed.

Selina flushed. "No, I thought you hated me."

"How did you start liking me?"

"After you got turned into a ferret I thought you were really cute." She said, pinching Draco's cheeks.

"Oh Merlin... People are still talking about that you know." Said Draco, growling under his breath.

"Cute little ferret." Selina puckered her lips and pinched the blonde's cheeks, before leaning in for their umpteenth kiss.

"Stop that inappropriate behaviour outside of my classroom right now!" Said a familiar drawling voice.

Draco and Selina pulled away quickly to face Snape, who was looking at the two of them with utmost disgust.

For a second, Selina thought she was going to be detained for the entire year for that, but Snape merely said, "Get to your dorms this instant, and do NOT let me catch you two in the midst of such vulgar actions ever again."

Draco and Selina left quickly, but as soon as they were far enough away, they both burst into laughter.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**  
><strong>AND THAT'S A WRAP!<strong>  
><strong>Review it all in general?<strong>  
><strong>It's my first DracoXOC fic. If you like it, tell me. I might make more.~<strong>


End file.
